


Miracle

by TsundereLizard



Series: Fated Pairs [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Or Is It?, Sickness but nothing serious I swear, Surprise XD, What should I tag, forgot to put these things in until now, i dunno, infidelity I guess, sorry - Freeform, victorian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereLizard/pseuds/TsundereLizard
Summary: Yuuri finds out what is happening.





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> read... before you react XD  
> Okay just read it... that's if you want to, I'll explain later XD
> 
> BTW I haven't revealed their ages, sorry
> 
> Yuuri -18  
> Viktor - 22  
> Mila - 20  
> Yuri (when will he appear?) - 10

_Months before the wedding…_

Yuuri felt odd these days. He doesn’t know why but he feels a bit bloated and heavy especially near his abdomen. And his lower back feels tired. There these smell too. They all smell nice but he shrugged it off as the surroundings scents like the food, laundries, and fruits and so on.

_Present Day…_

He feels a lot worse, he feels heavy and these days, he’s been vomiting a lot, “Are you alright Yuuri?” his sister would ask, “It’s just fatigue,” he answers.

Yes, just fatigue. Now the eldest son is married, they’ve gotten busy and Viktor’s constant… persistence.

Now there’s desire for food, even his mother’s cooking doesn’t appeal to him. Sometimes he craved something that it almost tastes disgusting or ridiculous like over dosing his rice with salt or soy sauce.

“You are acting like a pregnant person,” his sister would tease as she laughs, “Something is wrong with me,” he says, “And sure not pregnant because a beta male couldn’t,” and huffs, “You must realized that was a joke right?” Mari quipped.

“My situation is not even funny.”

-=-=-

When Yuuri opens his eyes, he saw the familiar ceiling of the servant’s chambers and not the golden brown walls of the hallway and Mila’s face when they were talking previously.

“Thank goodness you are awake,” Mila said sitting near his bed, “What happened?” he asked as he sat up with a groan, “You suddenly fainted,” she answered, “I did? I’m very sorry Lady Mila.”

“Please Mila is just fine and it’s alright… are you fine?”

“No he isn’t… he’s been vomiting these days then there this weird diet of his and now he fainted… he says it’s just fatigue… but I beg to differ… maybe something is wrong,” Mari interfered.

“Maybe you should go to the doctor?” Mila said, “I’m going to pay the doctor’s fees,” she added, “N-no… that would be too much,” Yuuri refuses, “Please let me do it? As your friend, I’m very worried.”

-=-=-

They didn’t let Mila escorted them to the doctors and so it was just him and Mari, “If you turned out pregnant, the hell will freeze,” Mari jokes.

The doctor was a beta and was kind s she gently told him what he was supposed to do. Asking him details of what happened and about himself, checking his vital signs and a bit prodding to certain parts. When she was done, she told them to wait as she evaluates what she found.

“From what I found out, you are pregnant Mr. Katsuki. Those symptoms and the signs are about pregnancy… but you have told me you were a beta, yes?” Yuuri nods, “When I checked you body, it’s an omega’s,” his eyes widen, “T-that’s impossible! I never presented! I’m 18, h-how is that possible?!”

“I don’t even know myself. Very rare but some presents very late. Have you noticed any changes in your body? Like feeling heavy, bloated, you back hurt, suddenly smelling anything?” she asked. Yuuri tries to remember but he could definitely remember the smells he thought were just the surroundings.

“The smells…”

“When did this happen?”

“M-months ago… I can’t remember…”

“Based on your reactions, it looks like you never had your heat… but to get pregnant while presenting has never been heard off or been reported such cases…” Yuuri’s heart is racing, “But life really had its ways… even something small could happen in a million. You never know… Do you know who the father is?” The doctor asked calmly.

“Yes… but we are not together…”

“I see… I understand… I’ll  give recommendations for doctors who specialized in such things…” the doctor smiled at him, “Don’t be so scared… everything happens for a reason.”

-=-=-

Yuuri frowns as he touches his stomach as if trying to feel the growing life in there, “its Viktor’s isn’t it?” Mari says, not expecting for an answer as to it was obvious. She feels overwhelmed, everything happened so fast, she can’t react, “It is,” Yuuri answered.

“I’m so surprised Viktor doesn’t noticed anything,” Yuuri said, “Maybe because you never presented at the right age or maybe because you were in the middle of presenting so your scent is still weak,” Mari gives some reasons.

“Are you going to tell him? Sooner or later, your scent and body will change and everyone will notice.”

“No… I try with my everything to hide it… I won’t abort it either… They might notice the body change, I’ll just brush it off as getting fat… for the scent I’ll try to use scent blocking soaps…”

“Those are expensive… how will you get one?” Yuuri tenses at the question.

“You know I’ll help you all the way right? No matter what happens I’ll take your side… do you want Mom and Dad to know?” Yuuri shakes his head, “Are you sure?”

“Yes… the fewer will know, the better.”

**Author's Note:**

> THAT'S THE FRIGGIN HINT WHEN VIKTOR SMELLED YUURI AND SAID IT WAS A NICE SMELL... VIKTOR JUST THOUGHT IT WAS JUST SOAP!!! XO
> 
> YES!!! I MADE YUURI AS AN OMEGA BECAUSE PLOT TWIST (A BAD ONE I GUESS)!!!!
> 
> AND BAD NEWS (OR MAYBE GOOD NEWS) I'M PLANNING TO MAKE ANOTHER FIC (STILL AN A/B/O AU BECAUSE AUTHOR IS SO HOOK INTO IT TT__TT) BUT IT MIGHT BE DARK AND DISTURBING THAN THIS (NO RAPE THOUGH, I PROMISE)
> 
> WHAT'S WITH THIS CAPITAL LETTERS? AUTHOR IS JUST TOO HYPER XD  
> (I should be dropping a hint for the future installments but I didn't like how I wrote it so I removed it XD)  
> Thank you for reading and Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
